One or another soulmate
by banna409
Summary: What happens when Thierry dies? What will happen to Hannah and the rest? Who was Thierry's killer? Will Thierry be in reincarnated or will their be another? Find out in this romantic,supernatural, hurtful and comforting is is my first fanfic. I probably suck at summary but my stories don't. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's been a year since Thierry came back from his mission with Ash, Quinn, James, Morgread, Delos, and Jade. Hannah has been in a state of depression. All she wanted to do was be alone. She thought Thierry would never come back, but little did she know today was about to change.

_Beep Beep Beep_

She puts her pillow over her head to try and cover the noise.

_Beep Beep Beep._

"What is that noise", she said looking up.

"**AH**! Poppy get out of my room this is the third time you have did this".

"Good morning to you too, Hannah; I guess you don't want to see your surprise then", she said walking towards the door.

Hannah sat up when she said surprise.

"What surprise are you talking about"? She stopped and turned around.

"I knew you would be interested, someone is here to see you".

"Who"?

"Come and see", she said running out.

"Ugh, why couldn't you just tell me", she said under her breath.

Hannah got out of bed and began walking down stairs. She heard familiar voices coming from downstairs. She came around the corner and gasped. "Hey Hannah". The person she wanted to see finally came back, Thierry. She ran into his arms and started crying just happy to have him back.

"I bet your glad I woke you didn't you", said Poppy with Jame's arm around her waist.

"Oh shut up Poppy", said Hannah. She wasn't about to let anyone ruin this moment not even Poppy.


	2. Being Ignored

**Being Ignored**

It's been a week since Thierry and the rest came back. Everyone was having a good time with their soul-mates except for Hannah. It seems as Thierry doesn't even show her attention. Thierry is always busy trying to help someone or finish a mission and it gets annoying. Today will be the last day he does this.

"That's a cute dress what do you think Thierry", she says while turning around only to find Thierry talking to a man in all black. She puts the shirt on the rack and turns and stares at him. "_Grr, Thierry", _she said telepathically .He turned around to see Hannah mad and her face turning red, so he said goodbye to the man and walked off.

"Sorry about that Hannah, I was handling business".

"It seems that you've been handling a lot of business lately".

"Hannah don't be mad I'm-. Hannah was already walking off. Thierry ran after her.

"Hannah I said I was sorry"

"I don't want to hear it Thierry you are always working on something and ignoring me, its like you don't even care anymore. They mad it to the car and Hannah got in angrily.

"But I do care I'm sorry I will pay more attention to you from now on."

She looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'll prove it to you, let's go on a date, just you and me."

"Yay! How about tomorrow night at Rosemary's Palace at eight."

"Ok".

Hannah looked to her right to see a tall man just now getting in her car.

"_Wasn't he first her when we got here, weird." she thought, but she ignored it and they drove off._

Little did she know that the man was eavesdropping on them.


	3. the plan

**The Plan**

**In a old factory**

Mario, the tall man who was eavesdropping on Thierry and Hannah, walked around the factory. There was a human slave trade and there were shipments of humans coming in and being sold. Mario came to a door and walked in.

"What have I told you about coming in without knocking", said a voice in a chair.

"Sorry", said Mario turning to walk back out and in of the room.

"Ok what you have", said the voice.

"What I have Derulo, is an opportunity and its about Thierry."

"What about him."

"You know how Thierry is worth ten million dollars in the Night World."

"Yea"

"Well Thierry and his soulmate Hannah are going on a date tomorrow night at Rosemary's palace and I was thinking we could get an one of your assassins to kill him, but they have to be highly trained."

"Hmm, I like where this is going I'm going to call Leon and have him and someone else handle it."

"Ok, maybe he can contact kitten."

"Good idea, certain people really know who she is and he is one of them"

"Ok, so I guess it's a deal", he said while holding his hand out for him to shake.

"Deal", he said shaking his hand.

Mario left and Derulo and called Leon.

"Hello", said Leon answering the phone.

"Hey Leon, how would you like to get half of ten million dollars."

"It depends, what do I have to do"

"All you have to do is find Kitten and let her kill Thierry Descourdoes."

"Ok"

"Good, your going to have to split with Kitten and give the other half to me."

"Are you serious, you split your half with Kitten, do you know what all I have to do to get her here, you know she only likes to be out at night."

"She is part of the night world and a least you're getting money, now I'm expecting my money in three days, so do you accept."

"I accept"

"Good, see you later", and with that he hung up.


	4. Kitten

**Kitten**

A brown-skinned girl with light blue hair, light blue eyes with a mask over half of her face was fighting in an alley with a tall light skinned man.

"Who are you", said the man.

"Your worst nightmare", she said. When she said that all of a sudden without knowing what she was doing one of her arms turned in to a black mass of air.

"What the heck is that!" said the man before turning and running away. Before she could say what she thought was happening the arm grabbed the man and burned him to death. Her arm turned back to normal and she just stared at it for a while.

_"__Hmm, I need to know what this is it's been happening for a while now." she thought._ All of a sudden her phone started ringing. She looked at it and saw Leo's name pop up.

"What the heck does this boy want." She answered the phone.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey Amber I'm going to need you to come to my house"

"Why"

"Because I got a mission for you"

"Can't you do your own mission or find someone else"

"It deals with a lot of money"

"Really, how much?"

"Around five million, but since you turned it down I guess I can get your sister to do it, matter of fact, I'm going to call her right now."

"No I'll do it"

"I'll see what I can do but I'm still calling her."

"Ugh, fine I'll be over there in a few."

"I love you Kitten." Kitten looked at her phone.

"Eww, SHUT UP YOU LITTLE CREEP!" He burst into laughter while she hung up the phone. Little did she know that he was for real.

* * *

**Just to let you guys know Amber is kitten's real name. R&R.**


	5. Mission Thierry

**Mission**** Thierry**

**This chapter is going to be longer than the others.**

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Amber arrived at Leon's mansion. She walked to the door and knocked on it. Then she realized another car was there and it looked familiar.

"I know he didn't just call- she was interrupted by Leon answering the door.

"Hello come in", he said moving out the way so she can get in. They walked until they got in the living room and Amber stopped.

"What is she doing here?" said Amber.

"Hello lil sis", said Veronica, her sister.

"I told you I was going to invite her." said Leon

"I can do this mission alone" said Amber.

"Can't we just work together for once lil sis?"

"Stop calling me that; I'm not little anymore."

"Look, said Leon, just work together and y'all can split both of the money."

"I hope you realize what you saying because how can we split this three ways." said Amber.

"Well, I guess only one of you are going to have to do the mission." Amber and Veronica looked at each other and said me at the same time.

"I think Veronica should do the mission", said Leon.

"What", said Amber?

"Thank you." said Veronica.

"I mean Veronica is bigger than you and I only seen her fight not you, so I pick Veronica."

"But do you know what all the mistakes she has made in a mission like for example: stare at someone because of their looks, daydream, or being mad at someone instead of thinking about the mission that she's on."

"What about all the mistakes you made." said Veronica.

"Like what"

"I have to think of something first."

"Exactly, so pick me."

"No, I'm going with my first choice Veronica you go and Amber don't that's my final decision." Amber tried to disagree but it didn't work, he kept his grounds. She looked at Veronica and said I always hated you before stomping out of the house leaving a shocked Veronica there.

"Its all good I'm still going to follow just in case she messes up." And she drove off.

* * *

Thierry arrived at Rosemary's Palace with Hannah. Hannah had this uneasy feeling that something was going to happen so she sure that Morgead, Rashal, Ash, Quinn, and Keller were there behind the scenes.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight Thierry." Said Hannah.

"Anything for you Hannah." As they sat down and ordered food Thierry gave Hannah two passports.

"Oh no Thierry, not again you can't leave already you just got back."

"No Hannah, we're going on a trip just me and you."

"For real"

"You know how the others keep bothering us all the time."

"Yay, she said in a loud whisper, excuse me but I have to go to the bathroom. A few seconds later Veronica sat in Hannah's seat.

"Hello" he looked up and saw Veronica.

"I hope you know that seat is taken." said Thierry.

"Just shut up and come with me unless you want Hannah to get hurt." Thierry looked up and saw that she was serious. He calmly got up and followed her. Outside while Veronica led Thierry down the street to an alley, Morgread and Rashel were outside and they spotted them and they were curious because one: It was supposed to Hannah and Thierry and two: why didn't Quinn or Ash contact them so, they followed them slowly but closely behind them. As soon as Veronica and Thierry got in the alley, Veronica stabbed Thierry with a sliver blade. Thierry just stood there and looked at her. Veronica took the blade out and stabbed him again and he stood there again. Thierry thought this was funny so he laughed and took the blade out of her hand. Veronica then shot him with a bullet. He got to admit it weakened him a little but he regained his strength. Veronica just stood there staring in awe.

"_How can he survive these wounds." she thought_. Then all of a sudden, she felt something on top of her. She looked up to see Morgread holding her and staring into her eyes. While she was staring, she thought about how pretty his eyes were and how he looked good. Then she noticed other people come around the corner looking the same way accept for one (Rashel).

"Your stupid to try and attack him you know." said Rashel.

"She might be stupid but what are you." said a voice. Everyone looked to see a girl with light blue eyes and hair with a mask over half her face. She jumped from off top of the building caught a rail and landed on the ground.

"Looks like I have to save you Veronica; I knew I would in the end." she said.

"Who are you", said Ash. Amber, with incredible speed, ran up to him. Ash was surprised.

"My name is Amber but people call me Kitten."

"I hope you know there is 1 out of 6 your not gonna win." said Ash.

"Ha, watch me." All of a sudden, Kitten's nails turned longer and she raked her nails across Ash's face, which made him screamed in pain. She ran to Thierry with a knife, but instead of running straight toward him she ran right across him smashing the knife in his stomach.

"That knife isn't gonna do a thing." said Keller.

"I would like to disagree." said Kitten. They saw that Thierry fell to the ground and they saw blood gush out of him.

"As soon as that blade hits a vampire, the metal melts off and turns into wood," said Amber. When she got done saying that, they heard a scream. They looked behind them and saw Hannah looking in horror.

"Thierry, noooo!" Hannah screamed while running to him.

Then Kitten saw this as her chance and pulled out a gun and hit Keller and Hannah and they both fell. Kitten bust out into laughter.

She ran toward Morgread, who jumped back, and grabbed Veronica and Thierry and jumped on top of the building.

"Bye bye." she said and ran off leaving Veronica standing on top of the building looking down on them.

* * *

The character Kitten looks my image just imagine her light-skinned.


	6. Unthinkable

**Unthinkable**

It seems like ever since Thierry came back nothing has been going her way. Then when finally something does happen it's taken away again. She kept on thinking about that while she looked around the hospital room. Lord knows that she always hated hospitals because she knows something bad has happened like last night. She couldn't get what happened last night out of her head. She couldn't believe Thierry died last night. She knew Thierry could defend himself, so why didn't he, she kept asking herself."_Maybe he thought the knife was just a regular ole knife_." she thought to herself. She looked at the wound on her shoulder. It was a very large wound and it ached a lot. As she was admiring her wound, Poppy, Jade, and Raschel walked in."How you doing, said Poppy, we heard what happened I'm so sorry, I don't know what would happen if I lost James.

"Poppy! You're not making things any better." said Jade.

"It's OK Hannah I will find the person who killed Thierry and get revenge for you, so what did she look like." said Raschel.

"First of all Raschel that's OK, second of all even if I did want her dead I couldn't give that information because the only thing I could see were her eyes and hair.

_"Her p__retty blue hair and eyes, wait what did I just said." she said frightened at her own thoughts._

"She's a good one then, she better be lucky too." said Raschel.

"The way they described her and what all she did you wouldn't stand a chance with her.", said Jade. Then all of a sudden, Raschel and Jade started arguing with each other while Poppy was trying to stop it. While that was happening Hannah kept on thinking about Kitten. "_Why do I keep thinking about this girl." she thought._

* * *

At Leon's house, Leon and Amber were counting the money they made and splitting it.

"I should get the highest amount!" said Amber.

"Why should you get the highest amount?" Said Leon

"Because I'm the one who killed Thierry and probably more people that was there!"

"So, you didn't die did you?" Amber gasped.

"You're so cold-hearted, I'm not that cold-hearted, and even Veronica is not that cold-hearted."

"I'm not cold-hearted I just need more money than you, besides I'm the one who told you about it, we wouldn't even been getting this money if it wasn't for me."

"Did you just say you need more money?"

"Yes and if Veronica had brought back the money it would be different!" He clasped his hands over his mouth realizing what he just said.

"I knew it that was the only reason why you wanted Veronica to do it, so you could get the bigger amount of money."

"I guess I should apologize."

"Nah, I would have done the same thing." They both laughed and after a while got finished counting the money.

"So how did it go?" She laughed and told him about the mission.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes and I left Veronica there, if she wasn't coming why would I care."

"And you say I'm cold-hearted, so what about the girl with Thierry?"

"Nothing much all she did was pop out around the corner, ran to Thierry screaming noooo, she was getting annoying, so before I left I cut her and another girl; I don't know why, but I regret cutting her now."

"Why"

"I don't know I have thoughts here and there." Leon kept talking about something but she blocked him out a bit, while still answering some questions.

"_Why do I regret cutting her?"_ As she kept on thinking that and answering his questions, she felt compassion for her.

_"Please don't tell me that I like this girl."_


	7. Meeting Again

Meeting Again

Last week, Hannah finally got out of the hospital, but she was put in an arm brace. Every since she got out she has stayed in her room and she only came out to eat. Poppy and jade tried to cheer her up, but nothing could erase the fact that Thierry was gone and that the murderer was still out living. But the thing that scared her was that she thinks she's in love with Thierry's killer. She didn't want to be in love with Kitten one because it's weird to love your soulmates killer and two she's a GIRL and she doesn't roll like that. But she needed something to take her mind off Thierry, so she decided to go to the mall with Poppy and Jade. And that's when she started regretting her choice.

"Poppy stop running everywhere control yourself woman!" screamed Jade. Poppy came running back with a white dress with a knee length white dress with a band across the middle.

"Isn't it pre- OW!" she screamed as Jade hit her across the head

"Didn't I tell you to stop running around." Poppy was about to start crying.

"I'm sorry Jade, I just saw this dress and it was cute for you see." she said in a shaky voice.

"Hmm well it is cute, but no more running around."

"Ok" And as soon as she said that Poppy started off running again. "Ugh I give up." She said turning around and gasping.

"Hannah you look so beautiful put some makeup on you will be gorgeous." Hannah had on a purple long sleeved dress that was longer in the back than in the front and it had a black ribbon in the middle.

"Thank you, Jade." Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar figure, but before she could fully turn her head it was gone. She kept on staring in that direction and Jade noticed it. "Looking for something." she said.

"Oh nothing, I thought I saw something." After she said that she turned away quickly to go back to the dressing room. Jade knew something was up, but didn't say anything instead went looking for Poppy, who was about to murder someone over a dress. After that they bought ten dresses and went to the food court. There she completely forgot about Kitten because of Poppy and Jade's arguments basically because they were arguing over stupid stuff. At least she stopped thinking about her for a little while because then she saw that same figure and this time she deciding to follow it. So she pretended that she wanted to go to Barnes and nobles. They went in and as soon as Poppy went in she went to the movies section.

"Should I leave her alone?" asked Jade.

"You can come with me; she doesn't need you on her case all the time." But the truth is if the figure is Kitten then she needed back up just in case Kitten tried to hurt her. So she started walking around and acting like she was looking for a book. Jade was actually reading and looking for a book which was surprising, but she got back on looking for Kitten and after minutes of trying to find her she gave up. She was by a row of books actually looking for a book. Then she turned around and bumped into someone. Books fell out the other person's hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's OK this is my third time getting bumped into today, nice to meet you again too Hannah."

Hannah recognized the voice and who it was and when she looked up, Kitten was standing there smiling at her.


	8. Traumatized

**Traumatized **

Hannah was scared out of her mind. She gasped and started panting hard trying to get off the floor. Kitten tried to help her, but she kicked her away.

"What are you running for; I'm not going to hurt you." But Hannah wasn't trying to hear that. She finally got off the floor and ran into the direction that Jade went to. She knew it was a mistake, she knew she shouldn't have gone; she let some so called crush let her overpower her. She found Jade with Poppy and ran into Jade.

"Hannah what's wrong, calm down and tell me what's wrong." Hannah didn't realize that she kept breaking sentences apart.

"Kitten*gasp*and*gasp* she here*gasp*."

"Who's here Hannah speak English, said Poppy, no habla Ingles."

"She speaks English Poppy she just needs to speak proper." Jade spotted a chair and sat Hannah in it. Hannah finally calmed down.

"Now Hannah can you tell us what happened." Said Jade.

"It's Kitten she's here!" screamed Hannah. People began to turn around to see what's going on. A short woman walked over there to see what was happening.

"What's going on here." said the woman.

"Nothing our friend here is traumatized by something and she is almost calm right now." said Poppy.

"You're friend seems crazy." They looked at Hannah and saw her rocking back and forth.

"You know what, we're just gonna take her out of here if you don't mind." said Jade. They took Hannah by the hand and lead her out. Even though they all got stares, they didn't care and they lead Hannah into another store. Hannah was cool by then.

"Are you ok?" asked Poppy.

"Yeah, sorry about all that."

"You shouldn't be doing all this you're and old soul you shouldn't be afraid of dieing." she said in a loud whisper.

"Yeah, you die all the time it shouldn't be any different." said Poppy. Jade and Hannah looked at her.

"Really Poppy, anyway, looking back at Hannah, we should check all the stores before you come in anymore." said Jade.

"Ooo look those are some really cute shoes right there." said Poppy. Jade turned around and saw what she was talking about.

"Ooo they are." she said as she ran after Poppy. She realized she left Hannah and went back to get her.

"We'll check the others after this one." Hannah felt uncomfortable while she was there. Then Poppy came and cheered her up which was another mistake. Hannah got a little happy because she and Poppy were helping Jade pick out the perfect dress for a ball coming up in two weeks that Hannah forgot all about. Well while Poppy was looking for another dress, she decided to go and check on Jade, so Hannah went around one of the corners to go find Jade and she saw that Jade was talking to someone. Jade saw her and told her to come over. Hannah saw who she was talking to and held own to Jade.

"Hi Hannah."

"You two know each other." said Jade.

"Jade that's Kitten!" she exclaimed.

"You can call me Amber when I'm not in my other form." Said Amber.

"So you're the girl that killed Thierry."

"Yea, sorry about that, business is business." she said while biting a nail.

"Business is business but that was murder!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Why would you do that?" asked Jade.

"How about we talk about this over dinner, let's say at 8:00 at Lily's?" she wrote her number down and gave it to them. Her phone started vibrating; she took it out and read the text.

"Well I have to go, bye Hannah." She said while planting a kiss on her cheek and skipping off.

"I can't believe that's the girl who killed Thierry." Said Jade. But Hannah wasn't paying any attention, she was focused on that kiss Amber had gave to her and the only reason she was worried about it is because when she kissed her she felt electricity run through her.


	9. Getting to know Kitten part 1

**Getting to know Kitten part 1**

Hannah and Jade arrived at Lily's at 7:55. Hannah was wearing a purple and black ombre cocktail dress and Jade was wearing a pink dress with one strap on her shoulder with a green bow around the middle. They made a table for three since Amber was coming. The whole time Hannah was worried if this was the right thing to do. After all it is Thierry's killer and she might try to kill us. Jade could tell she was worried and tried to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright Hannah I'm here." said Jade as they were walking toward the table. Hannah thought about it.

"_That's right with Jade here she wouldn't stand a chance." she thought. _Then she thought about what Amber did that night she killed Thierry. She started changing her mind about Jade beating Amber; Jade would be dead meat. When Jade and Hannah made it to the table, it was 7: 58 since they had to wait. They went ahead an ordered there food and began talking about Amber.

"So you seem so anxious about meeting Amber." said Jade.

"No I'm not anxious I'm just worried; what if she tries to kill us."

"That won't happen while I'm around."

"I don't know you haven't seen how this girl fight she almost as fast as a vampire." Jade laughed when Hannah said that.

"She's a shapeshifter I wouldn't be surprised." Hannah looked surprised when she said this.

"How did you know?"

"First of all her eyes kind of looked like a cat's eyes and second she told me she was a shapeshifter."

"How do you know?"

"In the store when I stopped her, I was trying to see if this looked good on me, so I asked her thinking it was you, so when I seen that it wasn't you I apologized, but she said that's fine and said it does actually; then she asked am I a vampire I got panicked for a minute but then she told me that she was a shapeshifter."

"Oh, wait what time is it?"

"Its 8:02 don't worry she's here." She said pointing at the figure walking towards them. Amber was wearing a short sleeveless red and black dress. On the top part of the dress it was red with black embroidery and on the bottom it was a black layered short flared skirt. Also around her neck it was a bell. As Amber walked toward the table she got stares and to be honest she was jealous because she didn't want them looking at her like that and neither did some people's girlfriend. All you heard as Amber was walking were girls slapping their boyfriends and you saw people leaving. Jade thought it was funny and began laughing.

"Hello." said Amber sitting down at the table.

"Hi.", said Hannah. Jade couldn't speak because she was still laughing.

"So did you guys already order?"

"Yea." Hannah said nervously. Jade recognized Hannah's nervousness and stopped laughing.

"Yea we did, are you going to order anything?" said Jade.

"Nah I don't eat much."

"Then why did you want us to meet up?" asked Jade.

"Because I know you want answer." said looking at Hannah. Hannah could feel herself sweating and Amber could feel her nervousness.

"No need to be nervous I'm not gonna hurt you Hannah."

"Hannah don't start again I told you I'm here I'm not gonna let you get hurt."

"Yea Hannah I'm not gonna hurt you, so ask away."

"Ok, she said stammering, so why did you kill Thierry?"

"What did I tell you business is business."

"Yea but there has to be another reason you killed him." said Jade.

"No there wasn't but then again there was." Hannah knew what she was trying to do and knew just the question to ask.

"Wait first of all who are you?" asked Hannah.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Well I do."

"Well ok I'm a-."she was cut off by a waiter.

"Here you go, do you need anything else?"

"No." said all three of them.

"Ok then enjoy your meal." And she walked away.

"Ok then where was I."

"You were telling us who you were." said Jade with spaghetti in her mouth.

"Well I'm an assassin that's what I do for a living; certain people call me to do a job nobody else can handle and that's basically what I do."

"That's terrible." said Hannah.

"If you grew up how I grew you would understand."

"Well how did you grow up." asked Jade.

"Let's just say I didn't live that good of a life, matter of fact a horrible life; I'm still having troubles today, but I'm good." Hannah and Jade looked at each other then looked at Amber as she put a piece of gum in her mouth. It sounded as if Amber was homeless or poor or something, but they ignored that and started back with the questions.

"So is that why you killed Thierry because you got a call from someone."

"Yea."

"You should think about who you kill and who is affected by that, said Hannah in a hurt voice, you never know who it hurts." Amber looked up and saw Hannah near tears and Jade put an arm around her. Amber then felt compassion for her.

"_You're becoming to soft especially for her." She thought. _Amber pretended that she got a text message and she got up.

"Well I have to go I'll text you later, Hannah." said Amber walking off almost at tears. Amber got out of the restaurant and started walking down the street. She stopped halfway down the street and started crying.

"_Dang it after all the things you have seen you don't cry about this;I have to stop seeing her."_ Then she jumped and caught a rail and then flipped off of that one on to the top of the building and started jumping from building to building.


	10. Getting to Know Kitten part 2

** Getting to Know Kitten part 2**

It's been a week since the meeting with Amber and Hannah has been thinking about her ever since then. Its becoming a habit too because it seems like every time someone is talking to her she doesn't hear a word their saying like right now.

"Hannah, said Keller snapping at her, Hannah Hannah!" That last "Hannah" seemed to have gotten to her because she snapped out of it quick.

"It's bad enough that I have to help Jade to plan this dance now I have you daydreaming."

'I'm sorry I had something on my mind." she said daydreaming again. Keller took this as a chance to read Hannah's mind, but she only caught a glimpse of a familiar face before Hannah figured out what she was doing.

"Stop reading my mind!"

"Stop dreaming about Kitten." Hannah started blushing and Keller looked at her odd.

"Usually when somebody says their soulmates killer name they don't blush, so wanna tell me what's going on." Keller said curiously.

"Curiosity killed a Keller." said Hannah chuckling at her own joke.

"What ever let's get back to planning." Hannah got started planning and she decided to call Amber after they got through planning. It took at least three hours to get halfway through the planning because Raschel and Keller kept on messing up by ordering the wrong things so they eventually got kicked out of planning and they were happy about it actually then James came and started distracted Poppy which wasn't helpful at all because Poppy kept laughing and messing up things, so James was literally kicked out by Jade, so basically the planning was a total mess. Hannah was happy went it was all over and was glad when everyone at the mansion except for Jade left. She told Jade what she was planning on doing and Jade agreed and she went in the den.

"_Yay now I all I have to do is call Amber." she thought._ So Hannah went to her room and called Amber. At first there was no answer so she called again and then Amber picked up.

"Hello." said Hannah. Amber didn't speak.

"Hello." Hannah repeated.

"Let me guess this is Hannah."

"Yea."

"Do you need something?" Hannah was surprised at the way she was acting.

"You don't have to talk like that." Amber ignored her.

"What do you want Hannah I'm in the middle of something?"

"I was going to ask you to come to my house but never mind."

"Ok where do you live?"

"I said never mind."

"Me and you both know you still want me to come, so where do you live." Hannah told her where she lived and Amber agreed to come. Hannah got off the phone excitedly, but after a few minutes she accidentally fell asleep. Hannah was wakened from footsteps coming from in her room and who ever it was sat on her bed. She opened her eyes to find Amber sitting on her bed picking stuff from her head. Hannah sat up and Amber looked at her and smiled.

"What happened to you?" said Hannah worried.

"Oh nothing just got caught in something." Amber said picking stuff from out of her hair and dusting her self off. Hannah just sat there and stared.

"You know you can go ahead and tell me what you wanted me for."

Hannah didn't know where to start she had so many questions so she just picked one.

"I want to know more about you." Amber looked at her.

"Really."

"Yeah at the restaurant you said you were an assassin and that you didn't have a good life, so I want to know more about it."

"Actually there is nothing else to tell you I basically told you everything."

"But I want to know the inside details."

"You sound like a stalker, but I guess." Hannah then saw Amber struggling with something in her hair and helped her get it out. Amber looked at her.

"Thank you." she said softly. Hannah thought she saw love in her eyes, but Amber saw her looking and changed it.

"Ok anyway basically I was homeless for most of my life and I grew up in a foster home, so is that all you wanted to know." Hannah was shocked by what she heard maybe that's why she felt comfortable doing the thing she does now.

"I'm so sorry did you have any parents or relatives?"

"I had parents but they didn't care for me and I never meet my relatives."

"So how are you doing now?"

"None of your concern." she said smiling at Hannah and laying on her bed.

"I think it is my concern." said Hannah. Amber sat up when she heard this and her eyes started to grow dark which made Hannah fear her and start moving back when Amber started crawling toward her.

"Sometimes you should mind you business or you will get caught in something you wish you hadn't." said Amber coldly. Hannah stared at her almost wishing she never asked her these questions, but she relaxed when Amber returned back to normal.

"I'm sorry I was only trying to help you." Said Hannah.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Hannah heard a noise from the balcony and looked at it; Amber must have heard it to and looked at it and started growling. The noise stopped and Amber looked at her.

"Sorry about that just wanted to make sure nothing was out there." Hannah knew that something was up because that was a dead give away that something was actually there.

"It's ok but I have to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Will you go to a dance with me?" Amber looked at her funny, and then smiled.

"Sure." They both heard the noise again.

"Sorry but I have to go." Amber ran toward the balcony and jumped on the rail. Hannah panicked and ran to her.

"Wait don'-!" but it was too late. But when she looked over the railing she wasn't there.


	11. Amber's Other Side part 1

**Amber's Other Side part 1**

Amber fell from the railing of Hannah's balcony when all of a sudden she felt something smash into her side and hit a wall. Amber seen that it was a black puma that attacked her.

"Not you again didn't you learn your lesson the last time?"

"I'm not gonna go until I have completed my mission."

"And what is that?"

"To kill you." When it said that it leaped at her, but Amber rolled out the way and began transforming. Her ears became pointed and white with black stripes and her body began to stretch out into a black and white cat's body and she transformed into a white tiger.

"I hope you know you're not going to survive."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because anyone who sees my shapeshifting side never lives to tell the story." Amber leaped on his back and sunk her teeth in his neck and the puma went limp. Then she flipped him over and ripped his stomach open and began eating his organs. After she got through eating she transformed in to her human form and her phone started ringing. She looked at.

"How does this girl keep getting my phone number,she answered the phone,what do you want, Veronica?"

"You can't be any nicer when I call you?"

"No now what do you want?"

"Seth wants to speak to you."

"I'm done with Seth remember what happened last time?"

"Look just come he's offering you a deal."

"I don't care if he's offering me five million dollars I'm still not coming."

"He knows about you."

'What do you mean?"

"He heard about what you have been experiencing."

"You told him about what's been happening I knew I couldn't trust you."

"No I didn't he found out some how can you just come?"

"Fine." Amber immediately hung up.

Amber arrived at an abandoned factory or what humans thought was abandoned. Amber walked in but she had on a disguise so no one would know who she is. She had on a black wig with black mascara and brown contacts, and then she had a cape that covers her whole body. She walked to a sealed door. She entered in a code and the door unlocked. As she walked in she saw guards looking at her as she walked, then she saw Veronica.

"Hey."said Veronica.

"Where's Seth?"

"I'm right here." He said as a huge chair turned around to reveal him. He kind of looked like Dracula. He had black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a muscular body.

"Long time no see Amber." He said.

"Cut to the chase Seth I don't have all day."

"I want you to join me once again."

"Ha you can't be serious."

"As serious as a heart attack."

"Let me remind you what happened last time I joined you I died and that's not about to happen again."

"But you're here now my sweet, he said walking toward her, besides I don't think you have a choice."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I can control you and I will hurt the ones you love, he started walking around her, see I've been observing you well and it seems that you have a thing going on with what's her name Hannah is it and then you have been having occurrences with yourself haven't you?"

"First of all you are just stalkerish, second you will not lay a finger on Hannah and third I doubt you can control me."

"Watch me." All of a sudden Amber felt herself lose control over her body and she fell to her knees and bent over backwards with her arms twisting and braking.

"Will you join me now Amber?"

"Never." Then she heard her bones in her body cracking; the pain was unbearable and tears dripped from Amber's face. Veronica was standing there and covering her eyes; she loved her sister and didn't like her getting hurt.

"Will you join me now?"

"Never!" screamed Amber; she felt the pain let up and she felt herself gain control of her body.

"You're a strong one Amber I never seen anyone survive through that much pain, he said while grabbing her by her collar and picking her up, but you know all of this can stop if you just join me.

"Don't you get when someone says no." Seth took hold of her neck and began chocking her and that's when her instinct kicked in and she blacked out. When she regained her sight, she saw Seth lying on the ground with a woman and guards gathered around him, she saw guards lying on the ground not moving at all, and she saw Veronica cowering in a corner. _"What happened while I was out." she thought. _She heard someone scream at her and she saw it was the woman knelling next to Seth.

"You killer! How could you kill Seth what did he ever do to you?"

_"__Did she really just say what did he do to me?" she thought._

"Guards get her out now!" The guards slowly approached her and she ran. "_I got to find Destiny." She thought as she ran._

* * *

Amber approached a door and started banging on the door. A beautiful, short girl with big brown eyes, long black hair, with caramel colored skin opened the door.

"Hello Amber, you look hurt."

"Hey Destiny, can we talk about this inside?"

"Ok come in." she said letting her come through the door. Amber sat down on a big brown couch.

"So what do you need." said Destiny.

"Things have been happening to me and I don't know how to explain it."

"Are you talking about your other side?" Amber looked at her confused.

"What other side?"

"Well I ran into Seth one day and he kept telling me about you and how he wanted you to join him again and about your transformations."

"Well do you know what it is?"

"Well I think it has something to do with what happened when you last died and the people who killed you, what were there names again, I think there names were Ash, Thierry, and I don't know the other one."

"Well can you tell me what it is?"

"I can but you probably won't like."

"Ok just tell me."

"I think it is-."

* * *

**Cliffhanger don't worry my fans i will not leave you hanging**


	12. Amber's Other Side part 2

**Amber's Other Side Part 2**

"I think it is a demon.", said Destiny looking at a book. Amber looked at her with big eyes.

"A demon! Why do you think it's a demon?" she asked.

"Well I think when you died a demon was probably there and it took its chance by getting in you, so when you were reincarnated it will be in you."

"So I have a demon inside me?"

"Yep and it controls part of your body too and if it wasn't for that demon you probably wouldn't be as skilled as you are now."

"Is there a way to get it out of me?"

"I don't know I have been looking through books every since I heard about the occurrences and nothing has showed up since." said Destiny tossing a book and grabbing another one, but I don't think you can."

"Do you KNOW anything?" said Amber with emphasis on know.

"Look don't get smart with me I'm the one helping you out, anyway I don't think you can because if you do then you would either die or not have half of your body work since the demon is a part of you." Amber looked at her and a question popped in her head.

"Will it hurt the people I love?" Destiny looked at her in confusion.

"Did you just say love; I never thought you could do that."

"Ha-ha everyone has someone they love whether they like it or not."

"Well first how often are your occurrences happening?"

"They happen when I get in a fight, when I'm in danger, or when my blood pressure gets high."

"So they are basically everyday."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well it is the busiest time to be on missions since its summer and everyone wants to relax, then it's easier for people to get to."

"I never thought about it that way."

"So your going to have to learn have to control it or the demon will take over your whole body and the way your occurrences happen almost everyday you need to go ahead and start practicing how to control it and I'm going to help you."

"Thank you Destiny I couldn't do this with out you."

"Your welcome, but I hope you know your going to have to keep your distance from people especially from the people you love." Amber sighed; she already knew she was going to have to do that but that meant she was going to have to stay away from Hannah. Destiny noticed her looking sad and sat beside her.

"Its ok you will learn how to control it quickly; how about you come back tomorrow at 6:00 and we will start."

"Ok I should get going its getting late, she let out a huge yawn, and I'm getting tired."

"I can see that kitty, she laughed, bye." Amber said bye, left and went home. As soon as Amber got home she went straight to bed and went to sleep, then her phone started ringing.

_"__Ugh, why", she thought. _She answered the phone.

"Who is it.", she said in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry were you sleeping."

_"__Did she really just ask was I sleeping when its 8:38 at night; what's wrong with people today." she thought._

"Yes I was Hannah now what do you want, so I can go back to sleep." she said softly.

"I was calling to tell you what time the dance starts and where." Amber was about to say ok when she remembered what Destiny said.

"Uh about that dance yea I can't come."

"Why not?"

"Medical issues." She said the first thing that came to mind.

"What's the medical issue?"

"Uh my sister had an asthma attack and I have to go see about her."

"I thought you said you never meet your relatives."

"I forgot all about her; to be honest I don't like her." At first there was a pause.

"Hello.", said Amber hoping she was gone.

""I'm still here, but why do you feel like you have to lie to me; just tell me what's happening." Amber didn't know how to tell Hannah; to be honest she didn't want to tell her.

"I can't tell you Hannah I'm sorry."

"Why can't you just tell me the truth if there is something wrong I probably can help you?"

"You can't help me with this."

"What is it?"

"It's to complicated."

"Fine if you don't want to tell me we shouldn't speak to each other anymore!"

"I'm sor-." But she was cut off by Hannah hanging up. She put her phone down and sat up.

_"__I'm sorry Hannah but you just don't understand.' She thought._ She layed back down but didn't go to sleep.


	13. Amber's Training

**Amber's Training**

Amber woke up early in the morning. Leon called her and said she had four missions to do. Two was in town and two were out of state and with all four the demon came out. About time she was done with all four it was 6:37.

"_Dang I'm late I hope Destiny will understand." she thought._ She drove to Destiny's house with many problems; one was falling asleep while driving. She was lucky to even survive mostly because people kept blowing there horn, but she eventually arrived at Destiny' house. She knocked on the door lightly and there was no answer; she knocked on the door again lighter than before and she began leaning on the door and falling to the ground and everything went dark. When she woke up she found herself on a couch.

"_Where am I?"_ she thought and then saw Destiny come around the corner. Destiny seen that she was awake.

"Hey sleepy kitty has anyone told you how dangerous it is to sleep on the ground outside?" Amber chuckled awkwardly.

"Yea sorry about that I was tired, she sat up and looked around what time is it?" Destiny was sitting jars down on the table and she chuckled.

"It's approximately 10:00."

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry Destiny, but I did have four missions to do today."

"Hmm did you use your demon.?"

"Yea I tried to stop it, but it just kept coming."

"It's ok that's what you're here for and more than likely will be up all night for this, so I advise you to get ready."

"I'm ready."

"Ok then follow me." She lead Amber to a dark room with a big pot in the middle and it looked like something was boiling in it. All of a sudden people started to drop down from the ceiling which scared Amber and made her blood pressure rise and she blacked out. Amber woke up on the floor. She sat up and looked around to see people on the floor only to realize they were dummies and she seen Destiny cowering in a corner.

"We need to hurry up and control that demon, she said getting up and shivering, after seeing that you need to stay away from everyone 'cause if someone makes you mad they are just as through." Amber sighed remembering what happened last night.

"Ok just help me try to control it." Destiny nodded and she led Amber back to the main room.

"Ok sit down and let's began." Amber did exactly what she said.

"Ok where are going to start with patience which is not your best thing." Amber agreed when she said that.

"I'm going to have you sit for one whole hour." Amber looked at her like she was crazy; Destiny knew Amber couldn't sit still for an hour, so she began to tie a lot rope and duck tape around Amber and the chair.

"And you start now." She said starting the timer. The first ten minutes were good then she started fidgeting. Then when thirty-five minutes hit she started shaking.

"Come on Amber you only have twenty-five minutes left." Every five minutes it started getting worst. Amber's eyes started turning black and her voice changed into a mans.

"Let me out!" it exclaimed.

"No!" screamed Destiny.

"Let me out or I will kill your friend here and now."

"We both know you won't because if you do your soul is going to be stuck here forever or you will go and burn in hell!" Then the demon started cursing her out and Destiny started chanting and yelling to bring Amber back.

"Amber overpower the demon and come back!"

"No she's staying locked up until I say so.", said the demon. Destiny began chanting things to bring Amber back and it was beginning to work.

"Wait what are you doing stop chanting your helping her regain cons-." The demon never got to finish; Amber regained consciousness and just sat there with her head hanging. Destiny ran to Amber and tried to get her attention.

"Amber sit up come on get up." Amber wasn't responding, so Destiny got a bucket of water and poured it on her which made Amber open her eyes and gasp for breath.

"What was that for?" Destiny just ignored the question.

"We are going to have to speed this process up."

"Ok but what happened to me while I was out?" Destiny then explained everything that happened to Amber while she was out; Amber's eyes widen with every word.

"Are your serious?" said Amber in a scared and worried tone of voice. Destiny nodded.

"So are you ready for the next assessment?" Destiny said while untying Amber. While she was untying Amber she saw that some of the rope and duck tape were ripped a little.

"_Look like it was trying to make an escape." she thought._

"Ok the next thing we are going to do is try to conjure it with you in control." Amber gave her a do-you-really-want-me-to-do-that look.

"Are you serious; after what just happened?"

"I'm as serious as a heart attack, but before we start." Destiny started putting candles around them and she dimmed the lights.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe it will help you to meditate and conjure it, but with control."

"Whatever."

"Ok now close your eyes and think of your demon and while you think of it also think of the control you have over it." Amber closed her eyes and started thinking of the demon, and then she heard it's voice.

"Who do you think you are trying to control, said the demon, eventually I'm going to take over your body and nobody won't even know."

"You got it all wrong; I'm going to take control over my whole body and even if you did kill me Destiny would know."

"Well I guess I'm going to have to kill Destiny then right here right now." Amber lost conscious of her body and felt the demon take over all of it and she heard Destiny's voice.

"Amber are you still in control of your body?" Even though she lost conscious she felt her head move up and down to agree with Destiny. Amber became panicked.

"_Oh no what am I going to do the demon tricked Destiny?" she asked herself. _

_"__It's ok, said the demon, she will be dead in a matter of minutes or seconds, but first I'm going to see how long it takes for her to figure out I'm not you."_ Amber was trying hard to take control of the demon but she couldn't; then she heard Destiny again.

"Ok Amber you can turn back into a human now." The demon just stared at her.

"Did you hear me I said turn back into your human form?" Then that's when Destiny heard it.

"I don't want to Destiny." The demon sounded like Amber and his self talking at the same time. Destiny knew that it wasn't Amber, so she got up and ran.

"Don't run now." The demon started chasing Destiny. Destiny was running and locked herself in a room and stayed silent as the demon passed the door. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then the demon banged on the door. Destiny was struggling to keep the door closed. All of a sudden the door broke and it sent Destiny flying across the floor. The demon walked in the room.

"Prepare to die Destiny!"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but the chapter was getting to long. I hope you like it so far. Read and Review.**


	14. Amber's Progress

**Amber's Progress**

"Prepare to die Destiny!" said the demon. The demon ran toward Destiny and Destiny slid to her night stand, but the demon caught her by her throat and began choking her. Destiny was struggling and she looked behind her and saw a cross. Destiny tried reaching for it but the demon started choking her and shaking her. Destiny felt her life slip away from her; then she felt the demon let her go. She landed on the floor gasping and trying to catch her breath. She looked up to see Amber staring at her. Destiny screamed when Amber reached her hand out to her.

"Destiny it's me."

"How do I know it's you; tell me something that only me and you would know?"

"A few months ago we almost got arrested for you getting drunk at a party and going on a rampage."

"Ok it's you." Amber helped Destiny up.

"Ok Amber I think that's enough for tonight."

"Ok I guess I should go home then by-." she was cut off by Destiny.

"No,you're staying here until you get that demon under control; I can't have you killing everybody."

"Wait I have a job to do and-."

"I don't want to hear it your staying here whether you like it or not." Amber scowled at her and Destiny took caution of this scowl and grabbed the cross behind her; Amber looked at her.

"What's that behind your back nothing?"

"Nothing now go to the other side of the building and go to the living room." Amber looked at her suspiciously, but obeyed her. As soon as Amber got there she laid down on the couch and went to sleep.

* * *

It has been five days of isolation for Amber and she was getting bored. All she did was practice every single day; she had to admit she was getting better at controlling herself. Destiny added a new assessment to her training; in the night world there are people who want revenge on Amber (or as to them Kitten), so Destiny tells them that if they want revenge on Kitten they should come to an abandon warehouse and there they battle Amber. So far only three have shown up. The first time she battled she didn't use the demon, the second time she used it and almost couldn't control it, and the third time she almost got him fully under control. So far things have been going great except for the bored part.

"I'm so proud of you", said Destiny hugging Amber.

"No hugging the same rules still apply."

"What happen to the people I love?"

"I don't even let them hug me." Destiny looked at her.

"That's not right; I believe that demon is brainwashing you."

"Whatever you want to say, so can I leave out of this isolated place."

"No not yet."

"Why not I got it under control?"

"You don't have it all the way under control remember what happened yesterday." Yesterday her blood pressure rose by accident; She was thinking about something and got scared it was funny to Destiny at first then she stopped laughing after the demon came out. Destiny had kept the cross around her neck and got some holy water from off the table that she got from a pastor; she used that whole bottle of holy water up trying to make the demon go away.

"That was my mistake I was thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about anyway?"

"None of your business."

"Come on you can tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it Destiny."

"If you tell me we can go somewhere today." Amber looked at her curiously.

"For real?" Destiny nodded.

"_Well I guess I can tell her I told her everything else." She thought._ So Amber told Destiny about what was happening with Hannah and that the reason her blood pressure rose was that if my demon ends up hurting Hannah.

"Oh relationship problems; wait with a GIRL." She put emphasis on girl.

"It's not my fault it's a soulmate principle thing."

"Poor thing; a relationship with a GIRL."

"It's not that bad."

"Sorry its just I never thought you would go that way; always thought you liked the swing of the bat better." Amber gave her a disgusted looked.

"Really Destiny really you had to go there."

"Sorry it just breaks my heart to see you that way; well I guess as long as you are happy it's cool."

"Alright so can we go now I'm tired of being stuck in this house?"

"Yea let's go."

They arrived at the mall in no time and Amber was happy to get out of that house.

"Thank you Jesus I'm finally out of that house." Amber said as she was walking in the mall. Destiny dragged Amber to every clothing store in that mall.

"Omg isn't this a cute dress?" Destiny was holding a black and white dress; the top part was white with black polka dots and the bottom part was black with white polka dots with a pink belt around it.

"Destiny you literally dragged me to every clothing store in this mall and this is a big mall."

"So you don't think it's cute?" Amber gave her a listen-to-me look.

"Ok fine where do you want to go?" Amber got a huge grin on her face.

"Something is telling me not I'm not going to like this."

"What is the second thing that you hate the most?" Destiny thought about it then gave Amber a don't-do-this look on her face.

"No video games, Amber nodded, grabbed her arm, and started dragging her out the store, no Amber let go."

Destiny was stuck going to the arcade and Game stop for an hour.

"See it wasn't that bad was it Destiny. Destiny scowled at her and Amber laughed.

"Come on let's get something to eat." Destiny and Amber went to the food court and got Chinese. Amber looked at Destiny with a fake I'm-sorry face.

"'Don't give me that look."

"Don't be like that; how about we go in two more clothing stores?"

"For real?" Amber nodded and Destiny hurried up and ate and dragged Amber out before she was done eating.

"Hey I wasn't through eating that!" Amber yelled as Destiny dragged her to another store. Amber regretted saying anything to Destiny as she made Amber try on five different dresses. Destiny came back with another dress this time Amber started running and Destiny started running after her.

"Oh no you don't; come back." says Destiny as she runs after Amber. Since Amber is faster than Destiny she loses her easily. Amber turns a corner and hides; she looks behind the corner and she doesn't see Destiny.

_"__Whew; glad that's over." She thought._ Amber turned around and she was about to start running when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." said Amber rubbing her head.

"Amber." She heard a familiar voice and opened her eyes to see Hannah.

"Amber!" Hannah said wrapping her arms around her and hugging her. Amber pushed away from her and Hannah looked hurt.

"You don't want to see me?" She said in a hurt voice.

"It's not that I don't want to see you; I just can't uh, she kept stuttering and then she heard Destiny calling her, uh sorry Hannah I got to go." Amber ran but was stopped by Hannah grabbing her arm.

"Why don't you want to see me anymore?" Amber looked at her sad eyes; she could tell she was at the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry I just can't a least not right now." She turned and ran past Destiny.

"Wait Amber, what happened?" But she didn't answer she just kept going to until they got in the car.


	15. Hating Love

**Hating Love**

**Hannah's pov**

Hannah watched as Amber ran away from her. She wanted to cry badly, but she didn't.

"_How come you don't love me anymore?" _She couldn't do anything but repeat that question in her head. She loved Amber very much, but she doesn't know if Amber loves her. She remembered what had happened the five days ago and she started crying, but she wiped them up quickly, so no one would see her. She went to find Jade so she could go home; she found Jade quickly.

"How does this look Han- what's wrong?" said Jade in a worried voice.

"I don't want to talk about it; can we go home?" Jade nodded and they went to the car. As soon as they got there Hannah ran to her room ignoring the hellos from Poppy, James, and Galen who looked at Jade for an explanation; Jade just shrugged. Meanwhile Hannah slammed the door to her room, ran and jumped into bed, and began crying.

"_Stupid Amber why do I have to love you?"_ she thought at herself angrily.

**Amber's pov**

As soon as Amber got in the house Destiny asked her what happened at the store. Amber told her about what happened between her and Hannah.

"Destiny you have to let me tell her I can't keep lying to her." Destiny thought about it.

"But if I do let you tell her you will have to think about the consequences like if she knows you're a demon she might not want to be around you that much especially if you don't know how to control it; I want you to think about that." Amber did think about it; one part of her wanted to tell Hannah, so she would know why she was avoiding her and the other part didn't want her to tell because she wanted to keep Hannah safe; she didn't know what to do. Destiny looked at her and saw the sad and confused look on her face.

"Look if I were you I wouldn't tell her because I would want to keep the ones I love safe; I wish I could have done the same with Nick." Amber looked at her; she felt bad for Destiny because she had to sit and watch her soulmate and sister die by a band of vampires and shapeshifters (she was a lost witch then). Destiny saw her looking and she stopped thinking about Nick.

"Anyway do you get what I'm saying?" Amber nodded.

"This is why I didn't want to fall in love; what is a heart when it's meant to be broken." Destiny looked at her with a really look on her face.

"Did you really have to base that off a song?"

"She did have a point by that though; I was planning on staying single for the rest of my life until she came into it." Destiny looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious; even though my soulmate died I still want someone in my life?"

"But you don't get it Destiny; I never had someone to love in my life; my parents never paid attention to me they paid attention to Veronica more than me nor they never let me speak or see to anybody that was related to me, then I ended up in a foster home and the women didn't like me either and she let a man in the foster home who almost raped me and I barely got away from that, Amber was crying now, I never had someone to love me like Hannah does." Destiny looked at Amber with sympathy and compassion; she put an arm around Amber.

"I'm so sorry Amber I didn't mean to make you cry." Amber pushed her arm from around her and ran to her room Destiny picked for her.

_"__No one will ever understand what I been through; no one not even Hannah."_

* * *

**Somewhere in a dark house**

"I will get my revenge on you for hurting my Seth, she looked at her hand and saw it transform, you think your the fiercest person in the Night World you got that all wrong."


	16. Disaster Dance part 1

**Disaster Dance Part 1**

After one whole day of being in her room, Amber finally came out; only because she was hungry. She smelled food in the kitchen and went there first. When she entered the kitchen she saw Destiny dressed in the white and black polka dot dress that she showed Amber in the mall. Destiny turned around and jumped since she didn't hear her come in.

"You know you shouldn't scare people like that." Amber ignored her and started grabbing a plate and piling it with bacon, pancakes, and eggs.

"You still mad?" Amber still ignored her.

"Please just answer me I'm sorry for making you mad." Amber looked at her.

"Why do you have that dress on?"

"I'm going to a dance." Amber thought of something when she said that.

"Who is hosting the dance?" Destiny looked at her in curiosity.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Just answer the question."

"A girl named Jade Redfern." Amber knew this was her chance to see Hannah.

'Can I go?" Destiny looked at her in shock.

"YOU want to go to a dance; unbelievable." Amber rolled her eyes.

"It's a first for everything; so can I go?"

"There's got to be a reason why you want to." Amber shook her head.

"Yea right; besides you don't know how to control that demon all the way."

"Oh please Destiny I promise I won't do anything wrong just let me go." Destiny gave in.

"Ok you can come, but we are going to have to find you a dress and pick up someone before we go."

**At the Dance**

Hannah and Jade arrived at the Washington ball room at 6:30, thirty minutes early, to see how things are going and so far everything has been running smoothly. Decorations and balloons were up everywhere. Keller and Rashel arrived early (since they were the DJs) wearing the same cocktail dress; the dress is strapless with a sweetheart neck line and its white at the top with sliver diamonds and black at the bottom. Jade ran to Hannah to report back to her since she knew more about planning then her.

"Everything is going great do you think May is going to like it (May is one of Jade's friends whose birthday is today)?"

"I'm pretty sure she would." she said in a plain annoyed tone of voice.

"Is there something wrong Hannah?"

"I don't know it feels like something is going to happen today and it's not going to be good."

"Hopefully nothing will go wrong; oh look people are arriving!" Hannah went and helped the guests and told them what was going to happen. The waiters counted how many people arrived which were 332 people already. Hannah felt someone bump into her and she fell; she looked up to see Jade.

"Jade watch where you're going!" said Hannah getting off the floor.

"Sorry Hannah it's just that May is going to be here in five minutes."

"Well we should be hiding don't you think?" Jade didn't even answer the question when she started yelling for everyone to hide and they did. It took three minutes for everyone to quiet down and get settled, and then May arrived earlier than expected with two people behind her. Everyone jumped out and said surprise all except Hannah got back down and hid. Behind May was Destiny and Amber who looked at May and smiled well at least Destiny did Amber pulled a fake one which May could tell was fake.

"OH MY GOSH all this is for me!" exclaimed May looking around in awe.

"Yep and your friend Jade did it for you." said Destiny who saw Jade stepping out of the crowd. May ran to hug Jade and everyone awed except Amber.

"Well why are we just standing here let's get this party started!" said May.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh!" said everyone and they all got on the dance floor except Destiny and Amber. While Destiny and Amber walked away from the crowd Hannah went and tried to blend in with the crowd.

"Look, for your safety; only mingle with people you can trust." said Destiny. Amber looked around.

"So don't mingle with no one except for Jade and probably not even her." She said since she didn't see Hannah.

"You don't know anyone here besides me, Jade, or May."

"First of all I don't like May, second of all no."

"You have a lonely life you know that." Amber shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok I will introduce you to people, she laughed to herself, and this ought to be fun." said Destiny grabbing her and running into the crowd of people.

"Wait please don't leave me with stupid people." said Amber. Destiny never answered instead she took her to a tall man in a black tuxedo; he had blonde hair, green eyes, and good facial features.

"Hey Jack." Destiny said to the man.

"Hey Destiny how are you?"

"Good this is my friend Amber."

"Hey." Said Amber quietly.

"You shouldn't be so shy it's a party have fun." He said to Amber. Amber didn't answer.

"She's kinda shy toward new people." said Destiny. She turned to around to hear to someone calling her name.

"Can I leave her here with you until I come back?" Jack nodded and Destiny left. Jack looked at Amber, grabbed her hand, and took her to some other man and five women. They all said hey to Jack.

"Hey Jack who's your friend?" said a man with a Mohawk, a white tuxedo, and strongly built muscles.

"Destiny introduced me to her and she's shy." The man with the Mohawk ignored the girls around him and looked at Amber with interest; Amber was getting annoyed.

"Are you just going to keep looking at me like I'm crazy or what?" said Amber getting annoyed. The man and Jack looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you said she was shy."

"When we first meet she was, Luke." Amber rolled her eyes. Luke got up and walked towards Amber; that made the girls jealous. Luke took her hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Amber was unsure at first but she had to try and find Hannah, so she said ok and he lead her out to the dance floor and they Luke started dancing. To Amber this was nothing new she had been to a lot of parties before she was reincarnated and apparently Luke had experience too.

"This isn't your first time going to a party."

"No it's just that I hardly know anyone here."

"You and me both." Amber looked at him funny.

"Oh the girls every party I go to that happens."

"I can see that." Luke looked at Amber in a compassionate way; then to Amber's surprise he leaned down and kissed her. It was a good and passionate kiss; she could tell it wasn't his first time. They both broke away at the same time. She could hear gasps coming from the girls from the couch and she saw Jack give Luke a thumbs up; Luke just smiled and looked at Amber. Amber looked around to see if anyone saw and she saw that someone who she wanted to see shouldn't have seen; Hannah.

"Luke I will be right back I need to help someone." she said while looking at Hannah. Luke said ok and Amber raced after Hannah; she eventually caught up to her.

"Hey Han-." Hannah stopped her.

I don't want to here it Amber I can't believe I ever loved you." Amber was stunned at her words.

"Look Amber he kissed m-." She didn't even get to finish as everyone in the building saw a dragon crash through the building.


	17. Disaster Dance part 2

**Disaster Dance Part 2**

All you heard were people screaming and running which made people fall including Amber and Hannah. Amber started tripping people up so she could get up. The dragon was walking through the building tearing down things and it looked like it was searching for something. The dragon looked at Amber and it screeched; that's when Amber realized it was looking for her. Amber turned around to see Hannah grasping onto her.

"Hannah I'm going to need you to run.' Hannah looked at her with wide eyes.

"Amber you can't take anything that big." Before Amber could respond someone lifted her up. She looked to see it was Luke; she was flattered but she had to make Luke put her down.

"Luke put me down!" Amber shouted.

"No you were just standing there like one of those dumb girls." Amber looked up to see the girls from the couch huddled together; she could also see the dragon's hand coming for both of them.

"Luke let me go the dragon is coming after me." Luke stopped and looked up to see she was right and he ran faster. Amber then bit him and he let her go.

"What was that for?"

"I told you to let me go now run!" Luke ran away and Amber dashed for Hannah who was still standing there.

"_How slow are people these days."_ She thought. She grabbed Hannah and started running.

"Let me go I don't like you anymore." Amber tripped and fell and she saw it was a girl she tripped earlier. Amber ignored her and realized she was on top of Hannah and both of them started blushing and rushing to get off each other. Amber looked up to se the dragon looking at something else; a panther, leopard, two vampires.

"Omg Keller, Galen, Ash, and Morgread." yelled Hannah who was running toward them.

_"Is this girl really that stupid?"_ Amber didn't have time for this; a dark mass covered her and she turned into her ninja form and ran after Hannah. The dragon was flicking Keller, Galen, Ash, and Morgread off one by one easily, but they never gave up. Amber caught up to Hannah.

"Run Hannah or your gonna get yourself killed." Hannah looked at Amber in confusion then in horror; Amber could tell Hannah was saying something but couldn't hear; she was too focused on what the dragon had. She saw that the dragon only had four horns.

"_Dang it's gonna be hard to kill this dragon." she thought._ Amber stopped and thought how about how she was gonna get up there.

"_Just jump up there you idiot with the help of me.", said the demon. _

"Oh yea I remember." said Amber. Amber seen that the dragon's hand was reaching for her and just when it was close enough she jumped in high in the air on it's hand and started running up it. While she was running, she pulled out a sword since she saw that its hand was coming to get her. She moved away just in time before it could hit her and she jumped from arm to her shoulder to her ear and she stuck the sword in the dragon's ear and it yowled in pain and smacked it's ear; good thing she was inside the ear. She pulled out the sword and jumped on top of its head where the horns were; the dragon started patting its head in order to hit Amber off but Amber kept dodging it. Amber came close to a horn and cut it; the dragon yowled and knocked Amber from of the top of her head. Amber flew from of the top of the dragon's head; Ash tried to catch her, but he missed and she hit the wall hard and knocked her out. Hannah came running to Amber who was picked up by Ash.

"Amber Amber wake up please!" Hannah was on the verge of tears. Ash looked at Hannah.

"You know her?" asked Ash as he looked at Amber.

"Isn't the girl that kil-." He didn't get to finish since he heard yelling. Ash looked up to see Galen and Keller knocked out to and Morgread well he didn't know what Morgread was doing probably looking for help. The dragon then looked at them and started to reach for them. Ash carried Amber on his shoulder and picked up Hannah and jumped out the way. The dragon tried to attack again but Ash. Ash ran to safety and put the girls down; he turned his head to see people showing up; he knew they were from the night world and he ran over to them. Hannah never took her eyes off of Amber; she crawled closer to Amber trying to wake her up.

"Amber wake up please you have to wake up I can't lose you too." she said while crying. She felt someone touch her and she turned around to find that it was Destiny.

"Let me help." said Destiny. Hannah moved out of the way to let Destiny look at her; Destiny turned Amber over to find that the back of her head was bleeding all of a sudden Destiny remembered something.

"The demon maybe the demon will be conscious!" she exclaimed getting excited that she knew something might help. Hannah heard what she said about the demon.

"What are you talking about?" said Hannah.

"I have no time to explain." Destiny started chanting things to make the demon appear. All of a sudden Amber's eyes shot open but instead of being blue they were black; Hannah looked in horror. Amber- no- demon slapped Destiny.

"Why in the world did you summon me up?" said Demon. Destiny looked at him while holding her cheek.

"You need to take control of Amber's body and fight that dragon." said Destiny. Demon looked at the dragon and got up.

"That dragon looks familiar, said Demon, ok I will do it." He started running toward the dragon and it didn't see him since it was fighting the other people from night world. Demon ran the same way up the dragon like Amber except when he reached its head he turned into the white tiger. The dragon felt it and began using one hand to fight the night worlders and the other to knock Demon off. Demon dug its claws into dragon's skin and crouched down and started crawling forward while the dragon kept trying to knock it off. Demon then turned back into Amber and cut off one of the horns and jumped when he saw the hand and landed on the other horn and cut it off and he also jumped when dragon's hand came but this time since he flipped in the air he landed on his hands and he hurt his arms; then the dragon knocked him off his head.

"_O my gosh grr instead of trying to be a show off you should have been trying to kill the thing." Destiny thought as she was running toward where amber was falling._ One of the night worlders caught her and handed her to Hannah.

"_Dang, how did she get over there that fast?" she thought again._ The dragon turned around to see who the person that attacked him/her was, but that's when it saw Hannah. She wasn't paying attention at all because the dragon grabbed her and Hannah dropped Amber to the ground; Hannah started screaming too. Destiny reached Demon.

"Demon get up and stop playing." said Destiny. But Demon wasn't responded and when Destiny lifted Amber's eyelids she saw blue eyes instead of black.

"Dang it, come on Amber your gonna have to wake up."

"Come on wake up already.'

"If you wanna save Hannah wake up!"

**Amber's pov **

All Amber saw was blackness even though she could hear perfectly. She tried to move but it wouldn't work.

"_No I got to go help I need to see if Hannah is alright!" She thought._

_"I going to need you to shut up." said a familiar voice._

_"I need help and if you won't help me you can go."_

_"First of all I'm a part of you so how can I go, two I did help you a few second ago, three shut up."_

_"What do you mean you helped me?" _Demon explained all what happened while he was controlling her body.

_"Oh no I need to help Hannah."_

_"What happened to never loving anyone?"_

_"I thought I couldn't until the first time we meet."_

_"Well there is your girlfriend now."_ Amber suddenly heard Hannah's voice.

"Amber wake up I need you; please don't di- aaahhhh!" Amber could feel herself being dropped to the floor and could hear Hannah screaming; Amber started panicking.

_"What's happening to her; I need to get to her.?"_

_"Just turn into the demon you are unleash the beast!" said Demon excitedly." _

_"Turn into your true form show that dragon whose boss do it do it; don't just lay around do it!"_ Amber could feel herself change; it was an incredible feeling She turned into this huge dark mass of black air; everything was black from her head to toe, her eyes were bright green and they were glowing; she gave an evil smile which showed white teeth with fangs. She jumped 7 feet in the air and landed on the dragon's hand and she began to crawl up its arm. The dragon started shaking its arm but Amber had a strong grip and kept climbing; eventually she made it to its shoulder and the dragon tried to grab her but she moved swiftly out the way and jumped 8 feet in the air and hung on to its ear and jumped from its ear to its head. Once again the dragon tried to knock her off but she was too quick. She then landed on one of the horn and ripped it off; the dragon began to screech in pain which made it drop Hannah and made everyone stop what they were doing and cover there ears. Amber saw her falling and took her sword out and she jumped; when she made it to the dragon's stomach she dove forward quickly and caught Hannah and stabbed the sword in the dragon's stomach and began to drag down the dragon's stomach and while as she did that blood squirted everywhere. The dragon began to shrink and Amber took the sword out and landed on her feet. She looked down at Hannah who looked at her in horror.

"Oh. My. God." That was all Hannah could say. Amber put Hannah down and started walking to the figure laying the ground. She looked at the figure and recognized it immediately. It was the lady who knelt by Seth when she killed him.

"So it was you, said Amber sounding like herself and Demon at the same, to bad you're dead now." Amber walked back toward Hannah who was surrounded by six figures.

"Say away from us what ever you are." said one of them.

"No stop I think I know who this is.", said Hannah walking up to her.

"Hannah don't go to _it_." said another one, but Hannah goes anyway. Amber started backing away until she heard someone call her name; she turned around to find Destiny.

"Amber I'm so proud of you now can you turn back now?" said Destiny. Amber slowly turned back into herself and she heard gasps.

"Isn't that the girl who killed Thierry?" said another one of the figures.

"Shut up Morgread don't about her that way." said Hannah. They were surprised that she was defending her. Hannah face brighten when she seen Amber's face, but turned into horror as Amber fell onto the ground.


	18. The Truth

**Sorry to annouce this but if you made it this far but didn't get to read Meeting Again go back to chapter 7 to read it; my account has been messing up for some reason i don't know why. I also made minor changes to the other chapters but you don't have to go back and read it except for chapter 9 and 10.**

* * *

**The Truth **

Amber woke up in a hospital room with a breathing mask on. She tried to move her left arm but she couldn't move it. She realized it was in a cast and began to get upset.

"_How did my arm end up in a cast I didn't even hurt myself?" she thought._ She began struggling to get up, but she stopped when she heard a voice in the room.

"Amber?" said Destiny. Amber moaned in response. Destiny ran to her and hugged her tightly. Amber started moaning loudly to let her know she was hurting her and she didn't like hugs.

"You're at your weakest; I know you don't like hugs, but I'm giving you one anyway." said Destiny, then she let go.

"I know I'm not suppose to be doing this, she said while taking off her breathing mask, but I know you're tired off it anyway." When she took it off Amber started gasping, then she finally calmed down and began talking with a few gasps in the sentences.

"Why was *gasp* I *gasp* on that*gasp*?" said Amber.

"When the ambulance came they said you were hardly breathing, so they put you on that, then Hannah started getting worried and she was like O my gosh, o my gosh is she alright.", she said in a high pitch frightened girl voice. Amber laughed then she started thinking about Hannah and when she was about to ask her about Hannah she interrupted her.

"Oh yea there was a boy who wanted to see you, when Amber looked in confusion she kept going, I think I saw you and him dancing together; I think he's still down there; I will go get him for you."

"No he's becoming _too_ attached to me for some reason."

"Maybe because you're a nice person; I mean you might act coldhearted and lonely, but when people get to know you begin to act all protective like a big sister, but I feel sorry who ever pisses you off.", said Destiny with a laugh toward the end; Amber laughed too, then she remembered her question.

"Is Hannah here?" said Amber.

"Omg yes; you should have seen her when you passed out she was all like o my gosh Amber*puts hands to face and acts surprised* Amber nooooo wake up please wake up *pretends to cry* and I was like oooooooohhhhhhh nnnooooo she wasn't reeeaaddyy." said Destiny. Amber couldn't help but to laugh at that it was too funny.

"Destiny can you just go get her ?" she said still cracking up. Destiny nodded and went to go get Hannah. After a few minutes later, instead of coming back with one person she came back with two. One was Hannah and the other was Luke who came rushing to my bed.

"Are you ok?" said Luke putting an arm around me and kissing me on my cheek. Amber looked at Hannah who was at her with hurt and angry face expression.

"I'm good just tired that's all; umm what are you doing here?" said Amber trying to move away from him but it didn't work.

"Well I saw almost everything and I drove here as fast I could when I heard that you were gone to the hospital, but there something I want to know how you were able to defeat that dragon." said Luke. Amber looked at Destiny and she just looked back and mouthed the words I don't know.

"I've been trained for that kinda of stuff like in the army and military." said Amber.

"That's unusual but ok; I'm just glad you're ok." said Luke. Amber looked at Luke and sighed.

"Look Luke I know you like me but I just got out of a bad relationship with someone and I'm not really looking for another." said Amber. Luke looked sad but nodded back in reply.

"I understand; I actually just got out of one myself; yea she thought I was the father of her kids and she took me to court for this, so I understand, but can we still keep in touch." Amber nodded and gave him her phone number; he said his good byes, gave her one last kiss on the mouth which made Hannah jealous (to be honest that kiss was good), and he left. As soon as he left and Hannah kept scowling at her while Amber and Destiny smiled.

"You know you can't stay mad at me for long Hannah so you might as well give up." Hannah gave in and hugged Amber who immediately pushed her off with her right arm.

"No hugs I don't do hugging." said Amber. Hannah gave her a puppy dog face and Amber gave in which made Destiny mad.

"Oh so she gets to hug you but I can't!" said Destiny.

"Fine Destiny come on." said Amber. Hannah and Destiny gave Amber a tight hug which made her start squirming and they both started laughing and let go, but Hannah sat next to Amber on her bed.

"Amber I missed you." said Hannah snuggling against her.

"I missed you too Hannah." said Amber smiling.

"Aww this is so kawaii; I'm going to take a picture of you two." But when Destiny did she saw Amber and Demon at the same time.

"Never mind." said Destiny deleting the picture. Hannah ignored Destiny then looked at Amber.

"You owe me a lot of explanations." Amber looked at her and smiled.

"You should know by now; what did you see me turn into?" said Amber.

"I don't know, but it was scary; oh and I saw you turn into a pretty white tiger."

"First of all let's get something straight I'm not pretty." said Amber.

"Your right; you're a BEAUTIFUL white tiger." Amber ignored her and went on.

"First the white tiger that you seen are one of my forms and my other form is a demon." said Amber looking at Hannah's facial expression which was horror and confusion.

"How are you a demon?" said Hannah. Instead of Amber explaining it Destiny explained her theory of being killed and as she died the demon came with her to be reincarnated.

"This is why I had to stay away from you because it might try to take over my body and kill you." said Amber.

"Well at least I know you care about me.", said Hannah. Then Hannah thought about something else.

"Amber that day that you jumped from off my balcony, what did you do after that?" said Hannah. Amber looked at her and grinned.

"Almost died then I killed someone." said Amber. Hannah looked at her in confusion.

"That's not funny you almost died than killed someone what does that even mean." said Hannah. Amber explained all that happened with Seth with Destiny looking with an I-know-now look on her face when Amber got finish with her sentence.

"I know who that woman was it was Juri; I think she was Seth girlfriend or sister." said Destiny.

"Do you ever _know_ anything?" said Amber.

"Did you want the answer or not?" said Destiny.

"Whatever, she said while lying back on the hospital bed; I'm just ready to go home I hate hospitals."

"Oh yea the doctor said they did an x-ray on you and you have a broken rib and your skull is cracked, so your going to be here for a while." said Destiny. Hannah looked at Amber and smiled.

"I guess I will keep you company until you can go." Hannah said hugging Amber again.

"Uh I'm good Hannah you don't have to stay; I like being alone." said Amber prying Hannah off of her.

"That's your problem now you like being alone; I think that is a wonderful idea Hannah." said Destiny who smiled at Amber and Amber started scowling at her.

"I'm going to hurt you." Amber mouthed to Destiny who laughed.

"Well I guess it's settled then I'm staying until you get out of the hospital." said Hannah kissing Amber on her cheek.


End file.
